Axe
Axes and Pickaxes are a type of sharp melee weapon featured in Dying Light. They contain more damage to inflict against your enemies, but has a slower handling when swinging and recovering. Axes and Pickaxes are generally recommended against slow enemies such as Biters and Goons, and avoid using them on agile enemies like Rais's Men or Virals. Pickaxes can appear in blue, red, green, or yellow. Variants There are 16 variants of Axe all together in the base game: 14 variants of Axe and 2 variants of Pickaxe Axe Pickaxe The Following adds 13 new variants: 11 new Axes and 2 new Pickaxes Blueprints Axes and Pickaxes are modifiable with the following 31 blueprints: Trivia * In real life, Axes have various purposes. Generally, they serve as tools for wood cutting and splitting, and harvesting lumber. They are also served as ceremonial/heraldic symbols and as weapons. ** Double-Bit Axes served as tools for cutting wood. It's notable for having two bladed bits on the head; this makes it ideal for switching to the other bit when one bit is dull from the work. ** Firefighter Axes (known as the Fireman's Axe in-game) are used by firefighters during emergencies such as breaking down doors and windows. It's recognizable for it's helpful pick-bladed point on the head. ** Felling Axes are the more-common axe used in felling; cutting down trees across. ** Hewing Axes are used for hewing; converting tree logs into lumber with more of less flat surfaces. ** Splitting Axes are served for wood splitting along the tree's grain, and have a more wedged appearance which causes to rend the wood's fibres apart without having to cut through them. * In real life, Pickaxes are tools commonly used for mining, but also for agriculture. It's recognizable for it's head; one side having a sharp point and the other a flat chiselled point. The sharp point is used for breaking rocky surfaces while the chiselled side is used for cutting through roots. * The Felling axe in-game is actually a Broad Axe despite its name. * The Splitting Axe in-game appears more akin to an actual Felling Axe than a splitting axe. * A glitch occurs when using a special variant of Axe such as the Remarkable Heavy Fireman's Axe, the axe handle will revert to the default wooden handle instead of its customized handle. Gallery Vanilla Variants Remarkable Fireman's Axe.png|Remarkable Heavy Fireman's Axe Premium Double-Bit Axe.png|Premium Heavy Double-Bit Axe Superior Splitting Axe.png|Superior Heavy Splitting Axe Remarkable Hewing Axe.png|Remarkable Heavy Hewing Axe Exceptional Felling Axe.png|Exceptional Heavy Felling Axe Bone Splitter.png|Bone Splitter Heavy Devil Axe.png|Heavy Devil Axe Heavy Tribal Axe.png|Heavy Tribal Axe Deadly Fireman's Axe.png|Deadly Fireman's Axe Blue Pickaxe.png|Pickaxe (Blue) Green Pickaxe.png|Pickaxe (Green) Red Pickaxe.png|Pickaxe (Red) Yellow Pickaxe.png|Pickaxe (Yellow) The Following Variants Fabulous Fireman's Axe.png|Fabulous Fireman's Axe Fabulous Fireman's Axe 2.png|Fabulous Fireman's Axe Extravagant Fireman's Axe.png|Extravagant Fireman's Axe Extravagant Fireman's Axe 2.png|Extravagant Fireman's Axe Legendary Fireman's Axe.png|Legendary Fireman's Axe Garden Axe.png|Heavy Garden Axe Farming Axe.png|Heavy Farming Axe Solid Axe.png|Heavy Solid Axe Plower Axe.png|Heavy Plower Axe Countryside Axe.png|Heavy Countryside Axe Fabulous Hewing Axe.png|Fabulous Hewing Axe Extravagant Hewing Axe.png|Extravagant Hewing Axe Extravagant Hewing Axe 2.png|Extravagant Hewing Axe Extravagant Hewing Axe 3.png|Extravagant Hewing Axe Extravagant Hewing Axe 4.png|Extravagant Hewing Axe Legendary Hewing Axe.png|Legendary Hewing Axe Legendary Hewing Axe 2.png|Legendary Hewing Axe Fabulous Pickaxe.png|Fabulous Pickaxe Fabulous Pickaxe 2.png|Fabulous Pickaxe Legendary Pickaxe.png|Legendary Pickaxe Legendary Pickaxe 2.png|Legendary Pickaxe Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weapons